Touch is the Cure
by assgurl
Summary: Pretty much, i was really bored while talking on the phone with my friend weenie ( not real name) and i decided to write this. It mostly about the Virus and how a phonecall made the cure whithin reach. this is only the first chapter of many
1. Default Chapter

Hey peeps wuts up, well I happen to be freakishly bored while on the phone with my friend weenie (not real name) pretty much its gonna be about the virus and Logan and max's relationship. until the mysterious phone call.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Call ( by the way I hate the backstreet boys)  
  
This chapter is deticated to everyone who hates the Backstreet Boys and loves N'sync  
  
Logan's sitting in front of his computer (as always) and working (as always.) Max walks in (as always)  
  
Max: Hey wuts up?  
  
Logan: Nothing, just the usual trying to save the world while looking for a cure to this stupid virus and talking to you.  
  
Max: gotcha, Joshua's running low on food, I was wondering if you had anything I could take to him.  
  
Logan: Yea sure look in the refrig--- ( phone rings clever eh)  
  
RING  
  
Logan: (answering phone) Yea? (Something that has always annoyed me is that nobody ever says "hi" when they answer the phone on TV)  
  
Ominous Voice: I know what you're looking for  
  
Logan: what? Who is this, how did u get this number?  
  
Max: what is it?  
  
Ominous Voice: I can't tell you but all I can say is that touch may be the cure-Click-  
  
Logan: what the hell r u talking about, hello? Are you there?  
  
Max What? What happened? 


	2. Juicy Fruit

1 Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Hey everyone, this is the second chapter and it is a longer than the first. Please review especially Ymer  
  
Juicy Fruit (there I absolutely no reason I'm calling it this, I just happen to be eating some right now)  
  
  
  
Max: So you're telling me that the guy who called didn't leave a name or a number, but his voice sounded familiar.  
  
Logan: Yea  
  
Max: I'm guessing that you have no idea who it sounded like?  
  
Logan: Yea  
  
Alec: Isn't that quite the pickle (walking into the living room)  
  
Max and Logan: Alec!!?  
  
Max: what the hell are you doing here? How long have you been listening?  
  
Alec: oh, I dunno I was here for the phone call right through to now  
  
Logan: so, are you going to help us?  
  
Alec: nope, I just came to get some food  
  
Max: (grabbing Alec by the neck) look, you idiot, this is probably the one and only time I will come right out and ask you for help, we have no idea who this guy is, but we do know that he isn't a stranger. If you could just help us find him, please.  
  
Alec: What will you give me?  
  
Max: Is all you care about money?  
  
Alec: no, I also like woman, but I need money to get them  
  
Logan: I will give you anything in my apartment, not including my phone, my computer, or Max  
  
Alec: How much do you think that painting is worth? (Pointing at wall)  
  
Logan: an Original Picassos, probably my best and most expensive piece.  
  
Alec: I'll take it (do you guys think I'm doing a good job with Alec because I don't really think I am, anyway)  
  
Max: now, will you help us?  
  
Alec: With what?  
  
Max and Logan: ALEC!!  
  
Alec: yea, yea I'll help you  
  
#3 hours later Alec is sitting in the living room and Max is standing behind Logan who is sitting at his computer  
  
Max: Look we aren't getting anywhere and I have to go to work so Alec let's go, Logan call me if you get anything  
  
Logan: Ok  
  
Alec: Finally, ok now I can finally tell sketchy about that new bar down in sector 3  
  
Max: Is that how all men spend their time, just going to bars and watching women?  
  
Alec: pretty much  
  
An hour later they had gotten to work and started their route Alec and Max stayed together, they had gone to about 4 deliveries  
  
Max: what's the weirdest thing that has ever happened to you while working  
  
Alec: Probably when I delivered a package to the woman, that was actually a man.  
  
Max: Ok well, I don't know if you noticed but we have been being followed since we left the station, he's standing about a block back in a black overcoat wearing a hood  
  
Alec: How much do you want to bet that he's the one who called you  
  
Max: Let's keep working, we only have two more deliveries, and if we can we'll follow him home.  
  
This chapter was really weird, I'm not really expecting any of you guys to like it that much, and it's setting up the rest of the story. Please review 


	3. YAY!!

Okay, everyone, I have no idea what is going to happen, I'm just making this up as I go along. So, I'm just warning you that this might be really bad.  
  
YAY!! (I'm just calling it this because you, the audience gets to figure something out)  
  
  
  
Max and Alec finished their deliveries and are now back at jam pony or whatever it's called. (You see, I'm obsessed with the show and yet I don't know anything)  
  
Max: Ok he followed us back I'm going to go call Logan, you stay here and make sure that he doesn't leave, and if he does, come and get me, quick  
  
Alec: I never thought I'd take orders from you  
  
Max: I'll be right back  
  
Max gets to the pay phone and calls Logan (now the camera is going to face whoever is talking  
  
RING.......RING  
  
Logan: Yea?  
  
Max: It's me, have you gotten anywhere with the call  
  
Logan: Nope, you  
  
Max: sort of. While Alec and I were making deliveries, we noticed that a hooded guy had been following us the entire time, we couldn't make out his face but we think it's him  
  
Logan: Do you think he's going to follow you home?  
  
Max: I don't know, Alec and I are going to hang out here for a while and if he gets bored and leaves, we are gonna follow him. If not then he will probably follow us home so be ready.  
  
Logan: Be ready for what?  
  
Max: I think that this guy knows who I am because he is hiding his face way to well, and I can't tell whether he has a weapon or not  
  
Logan: Thank you for telling me that. I just narrowed down the suspects. The only people that know who you are is White, me, any of your x-5 friends, and Lydecker (I have know idea how to spell that), but Lydecker is dead  
  
Max: yea, he is.maybe (pause) I'll see you later (hangs up)  
  
Max: (to herself) Lydecker  
  
Max walks back to Alec who is talking to Original Cindy while watching the hooded guy. Max pulls OC aside and tells her what's going on  
  
OC: (after the explanation) k, so y don't you just go talk to him?  
  
Max: cause I don't know if he is armed, or if this is a trap  
  
OC: ok  
  
Max: we are going to hang out here for a while and see if he ever leaves if he doesn't then he will follow me to Logans apartment where we will confront him, so if you want to hang with us for a while please do.  
  
OC: I will, definitely  
  
Max: (going over to Alec) what's he doing?  
  
Alec: nothing, he's just making a phone call  
  
Max: a phone call? You idiot he's probably calling Logan again  
  
Alec: Oh, right I forgot about that, sorry  
  
OC: Nice going (sarcasm)  
  
They all watch him and the second he hangs up Max calls Logan  
  
Logan: Yea?  
  
Max: what did he say?  
  
Logan: I'm not really sure, something about how he's not the enemy, he also said that he can help us, but first he needs help  
  
Max: I'm not sure if I trust him  
  
Logan: me neither, but we don't have much of a choice now, do we?  
  
Max: yea you're right  
  
Logan: my only suggestion is that you should go over and talk to him  
  
Max: ok, but if something goes wrong, I'm blaming you  
  
Logan: fine  
  
Max hangs up and goes over to talk to the hooded guy  
  
Max: So, Lydecker, how's it going, and what do you want  
  
Hooded guy: I need your help, and how did you know it was me, I'm supposed to be dead  
  
Max: just a hunch  
  
Lydecker: Look, don't say my name, someone might hear you, but you need to help me, my daughter, yes I have a daughter, has been caught by White. I think he suspects that I'm still alive. I don't know what there going to do to her, but it can't be good. If you help me find her and get her out of there I think I've figured out the cure to the virus.  
  
Max: You have the cure? Oh my god  
  
Lydecker: I don't have it, I need to make it, but I can't make it without you and Logan. Anyway, will you help me?  
  
Max: yes  
  
  
  
I'm just going to make that the end because I don't know what's going to happen next. I'll get chapter 4 up soon, I hope 


End file.
